L'écriture peuple ma solitude
by Loute
Summary: "Je te quitte parce que ta froideur me brise le coeur Sasuke Uchiwa." Comment réagir à une telle raison ? C'est la question que se pose le "pas si froid" Sasuke.


Merci aux encouragements actifs et plumesques de Lili qui m'a, entre autres rappelé qu'une fic Naru-Sasu digne de ce nom ne peut pas ce concevoir sans THE « réplique sasukienne » : le fameux et peu compromettant « Hn. ». En espérant que cette petite fic fera votre bonheur, bonne lecture ! :)

PS: Je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et pour les invités sans compte, j'ai répondu sur mon profile ! Voilà merci encore pour votre enthousiasme !

**L'écriture peuple ma solitude :**

Malgré l'horaire tardif, les rues du quartier de Konoha étaient encore animées. Les badauds, jeunes pour la plupart, déambulaient gaiement, commentant la fête où ils étaient allés, le film qu'ils avaient vu, ou encore, ils flânaient tranquillement, chuchotant des mots tendres à l'oreille complaisante de leur moitié.

Seul un couple semblait totalement étranger à cette joyeuse activité. Il ne flânait pas ni ne chuchotait. Chacune des deux parties avait le regard fixe et songeur. Leurs mains jointes étaient l'unique signe indiquant qu'ils étaient ensemble. D'ailleurs, cette manière de marcher semblait plus être le fruit d'une longue habitude que d'une quelconque intimité. En effet, s'il les reliait, ce geste ne suffisait pas à combler le fossé silencieux qui se dressait entre eux.

Bientôt, les deux muets s'arrêtèrent devant un petit immeuble. Là, le grand blond se gratta nerveusement la nuque et se décida enfin à desserrer les dents :

-Hum… Euh… Tu m'invites à entrer deux minutes ?

Son compagnon aux cheveux de jais releva vivement la tête et l'autre ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la manière harmonieuse dont sa peau marmoréenne se mariait avec les rayons argentins de la lune. Un bref sourire étira les lèvres rosées du brun et il dit d'une voix douce mêlée à une pointe de sarcasme :

-Depuis quand me demandes-tu la permission pour ce genre de choses ?

-C'est que…euh… je n'ai pas été spécialement agréable ce soir, alors je…hum… comprendrais si tu refusais…

Le noiraud éclata d'un rire légèrement amer. Le blond plissa les yeux et son visage se fit mélancolique. C'était ce même rire qui l'avait interpelé la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, mais malgré ses efforts, il n'avait jamais pu en connaître la raison.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions nostalgiques par la voix de son vis-à-vis qui s'éleva :

-Allons Naru… Reprends-toi ! Ce genre de chichi ne te va pas ! Rentrons, on discutera mieux à l'intérieur !

Naruto ne se sentit pas la force de répliquer et acquiesça en silence avant de suivre le brun jusqu'à son appartement. Ils entrèrent dans le hall, très chic, contrairement à ce que laissait présager la banale façade. Au lieu du luxueux ascenseur, ils empruntèrent l'escalier de marbre, Naruto détestant être enfermé, même pour un court instant, et serpentèrent calmement jusqu'à l'appartement du plus jeune situé au troisième étage.

Comme à son habitude, le blond frissonna devant la froideur de l'endroit. C'était grand. Bien trop grand pour une seule personne, mais Sasuke ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Au contraire, il était parfaitement à l'aise dans ce lieu dépouillé où les quelques rares objets avaient été placés avec une précision chirurgicale. Les meubles inconfortables à dominante métallique étaient, aux yeux du blond, de véritables incitations à déguerpir. Tout était impersonnel. Il n'y avait pas la moindre photo, pas le moindre bibelot, pas la moindre couleur pouvant indiquer les goûts du propriétaire. Rien dans cet appartement ne révélait sa personnalité. C'était aussi lisse et policé que le masque dont Sasuke ne se séparait jamais. Et depuis sept mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, Naruto n'avait jamais vraiment pu percer cette carapace.

Pourtant, c'était lui qui avait insisté pour que le brun lui fasse découvrir son appartement. Durant les deux premiers mois de leur relation, c'était toujours dans son petit logis aux couleurs vives et chaudes qu'ils avaient été. Finalement, après un mois d'efforts acharnés, Naruto avait obtenu gain de cause. Il s'en était mordu les doigts dès qu'il avait passé la porte du brun. Celui-ci lui avait certifié qu'il avait fait appel à une décoratrice très réputée pour s'occuper de meubler son duplex. Oubliant son malaise, le blond avait regardé son vis-à-vis avec des yeux ronds avant de se souvenir que oui, son amant avait les moyens de faire ça puisqu'à vingt-quatre ans, il avait déjà écrit plusieurs romans qui avaient été des best-sellers. Bien sûr, quand il avait appris ça, Naruto avait immédiatement voulu connaître son pseudonyme, mais le brun avait catégoriquement refusé de lui donner arguant qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à assumer ses écrits devant lui. Comme à son habitude le plus grand avait respecté son choix, mais quelques semaines plus tard, alors qu'il était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner pendant que son amant se douchait après une nuit passionnée dans la chambre, aussi glaciale que le reste de l'habitat, il avait reçu un coup de téléphone de la part d'un éditeur qui désirait parler à .

Sous le choc, Naruto avait laissé s'échapper le téléphone qui avait explosé sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Le blond était resté encore un moment bouche-bée avant de se pencher vivement pour évaluer les dégâts, se cognant au passage la tête contre la poignée d'un placard qui finit de l'envoyer au tapis. Le blond était resté allongé sur le dos, au beau milieu de la cuisine de son amant, l'arcade sourcilière en sang, mais il n'en avait cure. Il sentait à peine le liquide pourpre dévaler sa tempe pour aller s'incruster dans les rainures du carrelage. Non, il était trop occupé à digérer cette stupéfiante information. Son petit ami était l'un de ses auteurs favoris, voire son favori. Que ce soit romans d'amour, romans policier, romans d'aventure, recueils de nouvelles ou de poèmes, il avait tout de lui. Il adorait la sensibilité qui transparaissait dans le style, il adorait l'ironie acerbe et l'autodérision dont faisaient souvent preuve les personnages mis en scène et il adorait leur humanité qui crevait chaque page les rendant tour à tour détestables ou étonnamment attachants. C'était extrêmement rare que Naruto se plonge à ce point dans un livre. Habituellement il préférait vivre les aventures racontées, mais était différent. Ses œuvres donnaient réellement l'impression de vivre, de s'évader.

Il était toujours dans cette position amorphe quand Sasuke était revenu de la salle de bain et pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Naruto l'avait vu perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Il avait poussé un cri aigu avant de se précipiter vers le blond, le ramenant ainsi à la réalité.

Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, il n'en n'était pas revenu. L'homme penché sur lui ressemblait à son amant, mais sans l'être vraiment. Son visage ravagé par les larmes et déformé par l'inquiétude en faisait une personne bien différente de l'être froid qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu papillonner, Sasuke avait tenté de se recomposer un visage, mais en vain. Alors, il avait poussé un gémissement et s'était abattu sur la poitrine de Naruto en répétant :

-J'ai eu si peur, si peur…

Eberlué, le grand blond avait mis quelques instants à se remettre de ce troisième choc de la matinée, puis une de ses mains s'était glissée dans les cheveux de son amant tandis que l'autre s'était enroulé autour de sa taille pour le serrer brièvement contre lui. D'une voix apaisante, il avait murmuré :

-Chut… Chut ce n'est rien Sasu… Juste une petite égratignure ! Je vais bien d'accord ! Je te le promets !

Il avait fallu un long moment pour que les sanglots du plus jeune s'apaisent. Lorsqu'il s'était relevé, seuls ses yeux rouges et les traces de larmes sur son visage témoignaient qu'il avait pleuré. Son visage était redevenu aussi lisse que d'habitude.

-Tu ne bouges pas de là ! avait-il ordonné avant de courir chercher de quoi désinfecter la plaie.

C'était mal connaître Naruto. Celui-ci, trouvant que le carrelage devenait vraiment inconfortable, s'était redressé en grimaçant et était parti s'assoir sur le canapé noir dans le salon. Retournant à ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, Sasuke n'avait fait aucune remarque quand il avait constaté que son amant lui avait désobéi. Seul un léger froncement de sourcil avait témoigné de sa mauvaise humeur. Tout en désinfectant le sourcil du blond, il l'avait écouté raconter comment dans sa précipitation à répondre, il avait fait tomber le téléphone qui lui avait échappé des mains juste après qu'il eut dit « Allô ? », puis qu'il s'était cogné la tête dans sa hâte à vouloir le ramasser et enfin qu'il avait mis un peu de temps à se remettre du choc. Il avait fini son histoire par un piteux :

-Désolé pour ton téléphone, je t'en achèterai un autre.

Mais Sasuke avait haussé les épaules en disant d'un ton indifférent :

-Je connaissais ta maladresse avant de t'inviter chez-moi. En le faisant, j'ai implicitement accepté de prendre la responsabilité de tous les dégâts que tu pourrais occasionner.

Puis, devant le regard mi-indigné, mi-hébété du blond, il avait eu un geste que Naruto n'avait jamais oublié. Il lui avait adressé un sourire taquin avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front en murmurant :

-Voilà un bisou magique pour faire diminuer la douleur ! Ah et puis ne t'en fais pas pour le téléphone j'ai les moyens !

Le brun s'était ensuite figé, comme s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il venait de faire une erreur et s'était précipité pour reposer tout le matériel dans la salle de bain en s'efforçant de faire abstraction de l'immense sourire béat qu'arborait à présent son petit ami.

Mais après cette journée, Sasuke était redevenu cet être froid et secret que Naruto supportait de moins en moins. Quelques fois, le blond avait pensé à lui faire peur un peu plus souvent, mais il n'aimait pas voir son amant pleurer et de plus, il avait eu trop mal au crâne pour vouloir retenter une expérience similaire. Pourtant, il regrettait parfois ce moment où il avait enfin vu le véritable Sasuke…

C'était comme si toutes les émotions qui auraient dû transparaître sur son visage d'ange, tous les mots tendres qui auraient dû sortir de sa bouche, tous les gestes amoureux qu'il aurait dû effectuer, étaient déversés dans les mots qui animaient les pages de ses romans.

Naruto n'avait jamais révélé ce qu'il avait appris, mais c'était grâce à cette information et au Sasuke qu'il avait entrevu ce jour-là qu'il était resté aussi longtemps à tenter désespérément de percer ce qu'il savait, à présent, être une carapace. Néanmoins, il avait fini par comprendre qu'il n'était sans doute pas celui qui ferait fondre le petit brun.

Il poussa un soupir tandis que ses épaules s'affaissaient. Une voix moqueuse interrompit, une fois de plus, ses errances mentales.

-Bon tu vas rester planter là longtemps ou tu vas enfin te décider à me dire ce qui te tracasse.

Revenant à la réalité dans un sursaut, il s'aperçut que Sasuke s'était assis sur ce fameux canapé noir et le contemplait d'un air blasé. Voyant cela, Naruto baissa la tête et dit très vite avant de se donner l'opportunité de changer d'avis :

-Euh… en fait… Je voudrais qu'on rompe.

-Ah, d'accord. Fit tranquillement Sasuke.

Les paroles du brun ainsi que son ton posé enflammèrent Naruto tant ils contrastaient avec son propre état de nervosité et de détresse. Il explosa :

-C'est tout ?! C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?! Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi, tu ne réagis pas et tu n'as même pas l'air surpris… T'es un robot ou quoi ?!

Le brun resta silencieux un moment. Cette réaction le surprenait. D'habitude, on le quittait, puis on se justifiait interminablement, mais jamais on ne se souciait de son manque de réaction. Et c'était tant mieux, car tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment c'était que l'autre s'en aille pour qu'il puisse se laisser aller comme il l'entendait. Aussi répondit-il le plus ironiquement du monde :

-Non mais à quoi tu t'attendais ? A une crise de larmes ? A des gémissements ? A des supplications pour que tu restes ? Ou alors à une scène pleine de colère passionnée ? Je suis peut-être gay et soumis* (NDA : dédicace à Tch0upi sensei !), mais j'ai ma fierté ! Je ne m'abaisserai jamais devant un homme qui me plaque ! Tu veux rompre, grand bien te fasse. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais dire pour t'empêcher de partir. Ah et pour ta gouverne, on m'a déjà donné toutes des raisons de ruptures toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, je ne pense pas que tu pourras faire plus original que ce que j'ai déjà eu.

Naruto resta là, les bras ballants à écouter sans réagir cette voix qu'il avait appris à chérir prononcer des hordes de mots qui s'enfonçaient dans son cœur comme des milliers de percuteurs destinés à le briser. Finalement, il se détourna pour que l'autre ne puisse pas savourer la peine qu'il venait de lui causer. Ses yeux azurés s'étaient assombris et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes. D'une démarche raide, il se dirigea vers la porte, mais au moment de l'ouvrir, il marqua une pause et lança dans un dernier défi à sa raison :

-Je te quitte parce que ta froideur me brise le cœur Sasuke Uchiwa.

Puis, il sortit en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. S'il s'était retourné, il aurait vu que le masque de Sasuke était déjà tombé et que les larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses cils ne coulaient pas tant la stupeur qu'il éprouvait était forte. Lui ! Lui l'insignifiant Sasuke Uchiwa, auteur de romans qui marchaient bien, car on ne le connaissait pas, lui avait brisé le cœur de quelqu'un ?! Il avait du mal à le croire, mais…

-Putain… ce con avait l'air sincère en plus ! grogna-t-il.

Son visage se figea, choqué. Un rire amer, bien plus tremblant que d'habitude, lui échappa. La sincérité… Comment pouvait-il encore penser que ça existait ?! Tout n'était que trahison ! Elle pouvait venir de partout ! Il avait bien appris sa leçon. Elle était gravée à même sa peau, à même son cœur et il la ressentait encore dans toutes les fibres de son être lorsqu'il se levait chaque matin. Tout le monde pouvait avoir l'air sincère, mais ce n'était que des foutaises !

Malgré ces cyniques pensées, pour la seconde fois en cinq ans, il laissa son instinct prendre le pas sur sa raison et se précipita hors de son appartement. Quoi que Naruto en dise, l'ascenseur était tout de même plus rapide que les escaliers. Il se retrouva au rez-de-chaussée en deux temps trois mouvements, jaillit hors de la cabine comme un diable de sa boîte et se précipita vers le hall où une large silhouette qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille s'apprêtait à passer le porche. Pris d'une véritable frénésie, il hurla :

-Naruto attends ! Je t'en prie ! ajouta-t-il en désespoir de cause.

-Je croyais que tu ne me supplierais pas de rester… fit une voix tranchante qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître comme étant celle de son ancien amant.

Un peu sonné par ce changement de ton, Sasuke repoussa énergiquement les voix qui prenaient un malin plaisir à lui murmurer qu'il venait de se ridiculiser en lui courant après, qu'il allait s'en mordre les doigts et que la souffrance qu'il avait appris à dominer deviendrait à nouveau intolérable.

Il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ses idées noires. S'il lui avait vraiment fait du mal, alors il lui devait la vérité, car personne ne méritait de souffrir comme il avait souffert. Après, libre à lui de lui pardonner ou pas. Il se moquait de la suite. Il voulait juste partager ce fardeau au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Alors, timidement, il s'approcha de lui prit sa main, sursauta au contact de cette paume gelée, alors qu'en général, elle était si chaude et chuchota en regardant ses pieds :

-Je… je n'aime l'idée de t'avoir fait du mal…

Presque à contrecœur, Naruto tourna la tête vers celui qui, une fois de plus, lui faisait espérer que tout était encore possible, que leur couple avait un avenir. Il avait désespérément tenté d'éteindre cette lueur d'espoir, mais le fait est qu'il était encore trop attaché à son amant pour y parvenir. Alors, sans honte, il ancra son regard brillant de larmes non contenues dans celui qui s'était levé vers lui.

Sous le choc, le brun recula de plusieurs pas et murmura :

-Alors c'est vrai…

-Quoi ? Que tu m'as blessé ? Tu en doutais ? interrogea l'autre d'une voix morne qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

Sasuke acquiesça sans mot dire.

-Mais enfin ! Quel effet tu crois que ça fait d'être tombé amoureux d'un robot incapable de la moindre initiative ?

-Que… Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Que tu es un robot.

-N…non avant.

-Ah ça. C'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire de peur de perdre le peu de toi que tu m'avais offert, mais je t'aime. Je t'ai perdu à présent alors je peux tout te dire !

-Je…

-Non tais-toi je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Je ne veux plus subir tes mots durs, froids et anonymes quand je sais que tu peux en écrire d'autres qui parviennent à toucher des millions de personnes et moi avec. Tu es mon auteur préféré , mais je ne comprends pas comment tes personnages, si vivants qu'ils semblent crever les pages, ont pu être pensés par un être dont les yeux semblent de glace et le cœur de fer. Un être qui en sept mois ne m'a rien révélé de lui.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre devant un auditoire trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit, mais qui écoutait de toutes ses oreilles, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Le blond connaissait son secret et pourtant il appréciait toujours ses romans, mieux il l'appréciait lui, malgré ses complexes et ses secrets. Il était même son auteur favori et il l'aimait ?! Il fut tiré de ses pensées chaotiques par la voix de Naruto qui s'était mis à énumérer en comptant sur ses doigts :

-Je ne connais ni ta couleur favorite, même si au vu de tes vêtements j'en ai déduit que ce devait être le bleu marine. Je ne sais ni tes plats, ni tes films, ni tes livres favoris, ni la position que tu préfères au lit, ni même tes zones les plus érogènes. Acheva-t-il sans tenir compte du rougissement de son vis-à-vis.

Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de parler. Il voulait se décharger de sept mois de souffrances, d'espoirs déçus et de frustrations, il voulait crever l'abcès pour pouvoir continuer à avancer en toute quiétude. Aussi il reprit avec toujours plus de violence :

-Tu dis que tu n'es pas un robot, mais comment appeler autrement un être qui n'a pris aucune initiative de tendresse, un être qui ne m'a jamais spontanément souri ou parlé de lui, un être qui n'a fait aucun effort pour que notre relation fonctionne. Mais j'ai compris durant sept mois ça a été unilatéral. J'ai lutté tu sais ! Quand j'ai su que tu étais capable d'écrire de tels chefs-d'œuvre d'émotion. Je me suis battu bec et ongle pour t'obliger à fissurer cette carapace. J'ai cru y arriver le jour où je me suis ouvert le sourcil. Tu t'es inquiété, tu as pleuré, tu m'as câliné et ô comble du bonheur tu m'a même adressé un sourire taquin avant de m'embrasser sur le front. Paradoxalement, ça a été l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie, mais j'ai vite déchanté. Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut et je ne veux pas souffrir d'avantage en te laissant me bercer d'espoirs.

Sur ces mots prononcés avec les derniers lambeaux de passion qui vivotaient en lui, Naruto tourna les talons. A sa grande surprise, il fut retenu par une poigne de fer qui lui agrippait sévèrement le bras. Interloqué il se retourna pour se trouver devant un Sasuke méconnaissable.

Des larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues, mais il arborait un sourire radieux qui faisait scintiller ses yeux de mille lueurs. Il rayonnait de l'intérieur. En fait, il était si beau à ce moment que Naruto en eut le souffle momentanément coupé.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas t'en tirer aussi facilement après une telle déclaration ? susurra tendrement l'aurore boréale vivante qui se tenait devant le blond, éberlué par ce changement soudain.

Comme dans un rêve, il avança doucement sa main vers la joue de Sasuke et la pinça. Quand il le vit sursauter, il comprit avec bonheur que ce n'était pas un autre des fantasmes nés de son imagination et souffla :

-Je ne rêve pas alors ?!

-Hn. Soupira Sasuke en songeant que, décidément, ce grand dadais romantique était irrécupérable. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un mirage ? grommela-t-il d'une voix presque aussi froide que d'habitude.

-N…non. Murmura Naruto en baissant la tête.

Quand il vit la lueur tendre qui éclairait les yeux de son amant vaciller à nouveau, Sasuke paniqua et ne sachant que faire d'autre, se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Comme, effectivement, il n'avait jamais pris l'initiative des gestes de tendresse, le début fut assez laborieux, mais le premier moment de surprise passé, Naruto fut incapable de résister aux lèvres gourmandes du brun et tout devint très vite plus agréable.

Rapidement, une faim dévorante s'empara d'eux et le blond souleva son amant qui, toujours complaisant, enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille tandis que l'autre le plaquait contre le mur le plus proche. Quand, délaissant sa bouche, Naruto se mit à mordiller et à souffler sur son cou, Sasuke ne se retint pas comme il le faisait d'habitude et gémit fortement, s'attirant un regard étonné de son amant qui cessa aussitôt ses sensuelles activités pour interroger avec inquiétude :

-Sasu… Je… t'ai fait mal.

Ledit Sasu, encore perdu dans un tourbillon de luxure, ouvrit rapidement les yeux qu'il avait fermés et devint aussi rouge qu'un troupeau de femmes prudes devant un exhibitionniste. Cachant son visage brûlant dans le cou aussi bronzé que musclé de son cher et tendre, il marmonna :

-Hn… Non je…t'ai juste indiqué que j'étais sensible du cou c'est tout. Pff… je savais que j'aurais pas dû faire ça ! Je suis ridicule ! Ça ne me ressemble pas, ou plutôt, ça ne me ressemble plus. Lâche-moi maintenant !

Naruto n'en revenait pas. En dix minutes il venait de faire plus de progrès qu'en sept mois de dur labeur. Finalement, la sincérité alliée à un ultimatum avait du bon. Au lieu de le laisser s'échapper, il resserra sa prise autour de lui et dit avec un rire de gorge :

-Il n'en est pas question. Maintenant que tu sembles enfin décidé à t'ouvrir à moi, je vais aller découvrir tout ce que tu m'as caché pendant ces sept mois et pas question de te dérober. Et puis tu n'es pas ridicule, au contraire, tes gémissements te rendent adorable !

Décidément, Sasuke ne réagissait jamais comme il l'attendait. Il le sentit se raidir dans ses bras, ses mains se crispèrent autour de ses épaules, son souffle se fit erratique, puis son habituelle voix tranchante s'éleva :

-Lâche-moi maintenant. Je ne plaisante pas.

Déboussolé, Naruto s'exécuta machinalement. Le regard de son amant s'était éteint, mais avant qu'il puisse tourner les talons pour aller ruminer un nouvel espoir déçu, sa main froide s'accrocha à la sienne et l'entraîna sans ménagement vers l'escalier qu'il se mit à monter quatre à quatre. Il ne fit pas halte devant sa porte restée entr'ouverte, il la poussa et fila en direction de la chambre. Naruto n'eut que le temps de refermer derrière lui avant d'être emporté par l'élan de son ami dont il ne comprenait plus du tout le comportement. En voyant la direction qu'ils avaient prise, il songea vaguement qu'ils allaient finir ce qu'ils avaient si bien commencé et que ce retour à la froideur était dû à la gêne d'être pris sur le fait par un de ses voisins, mais il déchanta rapidement.

En effet, au lieu de s'arrêter devant la chambre, Sasuke poursuivit sa route et s'immobilisa devant une portion de mur un peu plus loin. A la grande surprise de Naruto, le brun lâcha sa main et s'arc-bouta pour faire coulisser la cloison qui révéla une pièce bien différente du reste du duplex.

Sans s'attarder sur la réaction du blond, Sasuke s'y engouffra et s'effondra sur un pouf, les jambes coupées par l'angoisse. Il allait tout révéler à Naruto. Il allait se mettre à nu devant lui. Il allait le faire entrer dans l'enfer glacial qu'il s'était patiemment forgé. Et il appréhendait la réaction de son amant. Accepterait-il de lui accorder une autre chance ou tirerait-il partie de sa vulnérabilité pour se venger de sept mois de frustrations ? Son cœur favorisait la première solution, mais sa cynique raison penchait pour la seconde. Le plus jeune était néanmoins déterminé à se confier, car ce soir quelque chose s'était brisé en lui devant le visage jovial de son ami chiffonné par la souffrance et l'azur de ses yeux altéré par ses larmes. Lui n'avait pas hésité une seconde à lui montrer sa vulnérabilité. Par respect pour lui, Sasuke avait décidé d'avoir le même courage.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto n'avait pas chômé. Le premier moment de surprise passé, il était entré dans la pièce, l'avait jaugée d'un regard circulaire et s'était mis à déambuler dedans. Il retenait parfois des sifflements admiratifs tant l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait était chaleureuse et harmonieuse. Rien avoir avec la rigidité du reste. Ici tout n'était que douceur et sérénité. Les murs étaient intégralement recouverts d'étagères de bois clair où trônaient des livres aux couvertures bariolées qui animaient la pièce* (NDA : dédicace à Lili !). D'épais tapis de différents tons de beige, parsemés de poufs aux couleurs vives, couvraient le sol. Dans un angle, un sofa sombre et velouté offrait ses accoudoirs moelleux aux têtes fatiguées. Enfin, au centre se dressait un immense bureau en merisier où siégeait un ordinateur portable dernier cri, une imprimante, quelques liasses de papiers et trois photos sur lesquelles le plus grand se pencha avidement. Il y en avait une qui montrait le brun, alors jeune bambin, en compagnie de sa famille. Ils étaient devant leur maison. Les parents et le frère souriaient largement tandis que Sasuke arborait un sourire plus réservé, plus mystérieux. Il semblait un peu isolé malgré les paumes de ses parents posées sur ses épaules. Une autre le montrait un peu plus âgé aux côtés d'une bandes de joyeux lurons où il semblait avoir parfaitement sa place. Pour une fois son sourire était aussi joyeux que celui des autres et ses beaux yeux pétillaient tout autant. Mais ce fut le troisième et dernier cliché qui interpela Naruto. En effet, il les représentait tous les deux enlacés au bord d'une rivière avec en arrière plan une falaise où avait été érigé deux statues à l'effigie des dieux supposément à l'origine de cet endroit.

La vallée de la fin… Quelques semaines auparavant, il avait convaincu Sasuke de venir y pique-niquer un week-end, puis lorsqu'il avait croisé un ami à lui, il était même parvenu à lui arracher un « hn. » en guise d'autorisation pour prendre une photo d'eux deux. Pour une fois, le brun s'était laissé aller contre lui sans protester, un peu alangui à cause de la chaleur et du vin. Sur la photo, on le voyait blotti contre le torse musclé de Naruto, les joues rosées, ses yeux mi-clos étaient levés vers le visage tendrement rieur penché vers lui et ses lèvres étaient sensuellement entr'ouvertes dans un demi-sourire. Il avait presque oublié cette journée et cette photo, tant le comportement de Sasuke avait été exécrable par la suite. Pourtant, ça avait été un beau moment. Pendant cet instant éphémère rendu immarcescible par cette image, ils avaient été amoureux et unis. Mais quelques heures plus tard, après une bonne sieste, Sasuke avait semblé regretter ce moment de détente et s'était retranché dans un fossé encore plus lointain que celui habituel. Aussi, jamais Naruto n'aurait pensé retrouver cette photo soigneusement encadrée sur le bureau du brun.

Il s'en empara délicatement, presque tendrement et alla s'assoir près de son complexe amant. Comme le silence menaçait de s'éterniser, il se décida à intervenir :

-Laisse-moi deviner… C'est ton vrai chez toi, la pièce que tu préfères, celle où tu passes la majeure partie de ton temps n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Fit Sasuke d'une voix étonnamment ferme qui contrastait avec la pâleur anxieuse de son visage.

-Le reste de ton appartement est une carapace, tout comme le caractère que tu m'as montré ces sept dernier mois pas vrai ?

-C'est exact. Tu es la première personne que je laisse entrer ici. Même les architectes ne l'ont pas vue meublée. Quant à la décoratrice, il n'était pas question qu'elle y mette son grain de glace. Je me suis occupé moi-même de l'aménagement. Je voulais mon cocon à moi pour venir me réfugier.

-C'est là que tu écris…

-C'est ça. Mais comment as-tu appris qui j'étais réellement ?

Naruto esquissa un léger sourire et effleura la cicatrice qui marquait son sourcil droit avant de révéler :

-Ce jour-là, j'ai eu ton éditeur au téléphone et il a demandé à parler à . J'ai été si choqué que j'ai lâché ton téléphone. La suite, tu la connais.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

-J'espérais que tu le fasses toi-même. Mais assez parlé de moi… Explique-moi plutôt ce que fait cette photo sur ton bureau !

Sasuke piqua un fard. Il avait totalement oublié que deux semaines avant, il s'était résolu à ajouter à sa collection le dernier vestige qui lui rappelait celui qu'il avait été. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta dans le gouffre qui s'était ouvert devant lui lorsque Naruto avait quitté son appartement après cette étrange phrase. Il espérait sincèrement que les bras de son amant seraient là pour l'accueillir au fond.

-Je ne suis pas fait pour l'amour… marmonna-t-il en triturant nerveusement son pantalon.

-Pardon ? s'étonna le blond qui ne voyait pas où l'autre voulait en venir.

-Je ne suis pas fait pour l'amour !

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire insensée ?!

-J'ai compris depuis longtemps que je n'avais pas ce qu'il fallait pour susciter l'amour de quelqu'un.

-Es-tu fou ?

-Laisse-moi parler Naru… C'est assez difficile comme ça… Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne… Je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

Sasuke baissa la tête accablé par le poids de toutes ses émotions qu'il retenait depuis des années et sursauta légèrement lorsqu'un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille pour le presser contre un torse chaud dans une étreinte réconfortante. Puis, des lèvres fraiches se posèrent sur sa tempe et ce fut comme si cette tendre caresse enveloppait son âme survoltée dans un cocon de douceur. Spontanément, le brun passa ses bras autour du cou de Naruto et y nichant son visage, respira son odeur. Cette fragrance particulière qui lui était devenue indispensable lui donna le courage qui lui manquait encore et il commença son récit :

-Tu as dit que notre relation avait été unilatérale, mais c'est faux. Même si je ne le montrais peu voire pas du tout, j'ai été heureux avec toi Naruto ! En fait, tu es même le seul à m'avoir rendu aussi heureux. Ça m'a surpris d'ailleurs, car lors de notre première rencontre, j'ai eu du mal à te prendre au sérieux.

-Mais je… Pourquoi ? s'indigna l'autre.

-Enfin Naru ! Comment voulais-tu que je devine que l'énergumène qui avait jailli des cuisines du restaurant où je dînais pour se précipiter vers moi, m'interrompant en plein repas, pour me demander si je voulais bien sortir avec lui était quelqu'un qui désirait une relation sérieuse ?

-Je t'avais repéré depuis des mois ! Mais à chaque fois tu venais accompagné d'un homme ! J'ai juste profité d'un soir où tu étais enfin seul pour tenter ma chance ! Même le chef m'avait donné sa bénédiction ! Il était prêt à tout pour que je cesse de fantasmer sur toi tout haut ! Et c'est vrai que je suis moins distrait maintenant que tu es enfin à moi !

Sasuke resta abasourdi quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Exceptionnellement, il n'y avait nulle amertume en lui, juste un sincère amusement devant l'exubérance de son amant. Naruto se joignit bientôt à lui, ravi d'entendre ce son cristallin, pour une fois dénué de toute dissonance. Quand ils se furent calmés, Sasuke déposa un baiser aérien sur les lèvres du blond avant d'avouer :

-T'es vraiment extraordinaire !

-Et dire que c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte… soupira le plus grand d'un air faussement tragique qui lui valut une légère bourrade.

Toute angoisse dissipée, le petit brun pris ses aises et s'allongea confortablement sur les cuisses de son amant. Il s'empara de sa main et se mit à jouer avec les longs doigts que l'autre lui abandonna de bonne grâce. Après un instant de réflexion, il poursuivit :

-Bref, après quelques moments passés avec toi, je me suis senti plus en confiance. Tu m'amusais, tu me charmais, tu m'inspirais, mais tu représentais aussi un danger à mes yeux.

-Quoi ?! Comment ça un danger ?

-Il y avait le risque que je m'attache vraiment à toi. Or, je ne voulais pas, car je savais que tu finirais par partir après avoir obtenu ce que tu voulais. Pourtant, tu es resté le même après que nous avons couché ensemble…

Quand il sentit le blond se crisper à ces mots, il sourit avec attendrissement et rectifia doucement :

-Pardon… Après notre première nuit d'amour.

Son sourire s'agrandit quand il sentit son amant se détendre avant expirer délicatement. Puis, il reprit.

-En fait, à ce moment, tu es même devenu encore plus tendre. Tu t'inquiétais de mes humeurs, tu insistais pour me connaître et tu voulais passer plus de temps avec moi. C'était la première fois qu'on s'intéressait autant à moi et qu'on semblait apprécier ma compagnie et ma banale personne. Si tu savais comme j'ai dû résister alors pour ne pas te rendre tes sourires à tout va, pour rester silencieux ou presque pendant nos ébats, pour ne pas rire à toutes tes pitreries, pour retenir les gestes tendres qui me venaient naturellement, pour ne pas accepter de sortir avec toi chaque fois que tu en exprimais le désir ou pour ne pas te montrer cette pièce… Mais j'avais peur. Peur de souffrir encore, peur que tu me déçoives comme tous les autres, peur que tu finisses par te lasser de moi.

-Pourquoi es-tu si méfiant, si amer ? De quoi es-tu si effrayé ?

-J'ai peur de donner mon cœur à la mauvaise personne. J'ai peur d'être à nouveau trahi. Mais tu es différent Naruto. Tu es franc, honnête, doux et tu n'hésites pas à me montrer ta peine, alors je voulais avoir le même courage que toi. Je sais que ça n'excusera pas le chagrin que je t'ai causé, mais je te dois la vérité. Je veux que tu sois le seul à me connaître, à me comprendre. Et toi tu le veux encore ?

-Plus que jamais Sasu…

Le brun serra la main de son amant en guise de remerciement et continua :

-Tu m'as fait découvrir beaucoup de choses Naru… Grâce à toi, je sais ce que ça fait de se tenir la main en public sans se soucier du regard des autres, je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir des rendez-vous qui ne se terminent pas tous dans une chambre à coucher, je sais ce que ça fait de passer une nuit à visionner de vieux classiques dans un cinéma en plein air, pelotonné sous une couverture en compagnie d'un homme qui ne fait que m'enlacer sans chercher à m'empêcher de regarder, je sais ce que ça fait de profiter de la simple présence de l'autre pendant un pique-nique romantique, je sais ce que ça fait quand le sexe se transforme en amour et enfin, je sais quel joie c'est d'être aimé, de se sentir spécial aux yeux de quelqu'un. Jamais personne ne m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait avant toi, personne ne m'avait jamais donné envie de redevenir le jeune homme naïf que j'ai été, personne ne m'avait jamais donné envie de lui montrer cette pièce, personne ne m'avait jamais donné envie de me confier et jamais personne n'était parvenu à passer la barrière que je m'étais construite.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Naruto, ému par ce qui, à ses yeux, était une merveilleuse déclaration d'amour, se pencha et embrassa les lèvres de son amant avec une passion décuplée par la certitude d'être aimé. Sasuke ne fut pas en reste et répondit avec une ardeur égale. Ce baiser le confortait dans sa décision. Tout dire était la meilleure chose à faire. Aussi, lorsque le brasier diminua d'intensité, il se décida à évoquer ce qui l'avait poussé à ériger un masque pour se protéger :

-Très jeune, j'ai compris que j'étais trop banal pour susciter une véritable attention. Mes parents m'aimaient beaucoup, mais ils ne cessaient de comparer ma pathétique normalité avec le génie de mon grand frère. Ils ne se sont jamais rendus compte du mal qu'ils me faisaient en plaçant Itachi sur un piédestal, l'érigeant en modèle tout en étant conscients que je ne pourrais jamais l'atteindre. Je n'étais ni aussi intelligent, ni aussi beau, ni aussi sportif, ni aussi charismatique, ni aussi populaire que lui. Nous avions seulement cinq ans de différence et pourtant c'était comme si un océan nous séparait. Non en fait, c'était pire. Nous ne vivions pas sur la même planète. Lui était le centre d'un univers ensoleillé, moi j'étais une ombre invisible parmi les ténèbres. Je n'ai commencé à respirer que lorsqu'il est entré à l'université à seize ans. Ma mère est devenue plus attentive à mon bien-être, car elle n'avait plus Itachi à chouchouter, quant à mon père, il a presque cessé ses comparaisons peu flatteuses pour devenir indifférent. C'est donc avec un lourd complexe d'infériorité qu'à onze ans, j'ai décidé de m'ouvrir au monde. Jusque là, je n'avais eu qu'un cercle limité d'amis. J'en avais trois, Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo. Je les connaissais depuis que j'étais entré à l'école. Nous sommes restés inséparables jusqu'à la fin de la primaire, mais quand je suis rentré au collège, tout a changé. Je me suis retrouvé seul dans une classe où je ne connaissais presque personne. Alors, j'ai dû prendre sur moi et me lier un peu. Je me suis pris d'amitié pour un garçon qui était tout le contraire de moi. Sasori était lumineux, sûr de lui et faisait rire tout le monde. Il était intelligent, mais avait redoublé volontairement, car il avait eu quelques ennuis de santé qui lui avaient fait manquer de nombreux cours. Voyant que j'étais isolé, il m'a abordé et nous avons sympathisé. Cette amitié ne s'est pas démentie tout au long de ces quatre années. Sa petite bande s'est rapidement attachée à la mienne et nous sommes tous devenus très proches, mais il y a toujours eu une complicité particulière entre nous. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais pleinement heureux. J'avais été accepté par des gens qui m'appréciaient réellement pour ce que j'étais et ne me comparaient pas tout le temps à mon frère. Je me disais que finalement je valais peut-être bien quelque chose. Ce fut donc un choc lorsqu'à la fin de la troisième je découvris que j'étais résolument gai et en plus amoureux de celui qui était devenu un ami aussi proche que Karin, Suigetsu ou Juugo. Bien sûr, je m'en ouvris à Karin qui était la personne qui me comprenait le mieux. Elle me poussa à faire mon coming out et à avouer mes sentiments à Sasori, qui lui était bi. Elle me donna le courage nécessaire et heureusement tout fut bien accepté. Sasori se déclara flatté de mes sentiments, mais affirma qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas sortir avec moi, car il venait de sortir d'une rupture difficile. Pendant deux ans, je fis taire mes sentiments et jouai à l'ami dévoué, mais je ne perdis jamais espoir. En effet, il ne m'avait pas dit non, et de plus, il n'était jamais aussi tendre avec les autres qu'il l'était avec moi. Il me prenait dans ses bras, me murmurait des choses tendres à l'oreille, m'assurait que j'étais quelqu'un de formidable, que j'étais beau, m'embrassait dans le cou… Pourtant, il finit par se mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre et malgré ma peine je me réjouis pour lui. Après tout, c'était mon ami et il méritait d'être heureux. Je n'étais peut-être pas fait pour lui. Mais lors de leur rupture, je le soutins à nouveau du mieux que je pus, on se rapprocha et mes espoirs revinrent au galop. Et puis un jour, il finit par m'embrasser. Pendant deux jours il fut adorable et romantique avec moi, mais il finit par m'avouer qu'il n'aurait pas de temps à consacrer à une relation cette année, à cause des examens que nous avions à la fin. Alors, je pris une fois de plus mon mal en patience, accueillant avec joie les moments de tendresse qu'il me prodigua assez souvent cette année-là. Lui aussi disait que j'étais adorable quand je gémissais sous ses caresses. Fit Sasuke d'une voix amère qui résonna comme l'écho d'un cauchemar aux oreilles de Naruto.

Il comprit alors pourquoi son amant avait si mal réagi quand il lui avait fait la même remarque.

-Qu'est-ce que ce Sasori t'a fait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

-Il m'a trahi.

-Comment ça ?

-Il m'a fait espérer, croire qu'il tenait à moi plus qu'aux autres pendant cinq longues années. Il m'a fait promettre que mon amour pour lui n'interfèrerait jamais dans notre amitié. Il m'a fait croire à sa sincérité avant de coucher avec Karin lors d'une fête un peu arrosée. Je ne l'ai pas su tout de suite, mais Karin a fini par tout m'avouer. S'ils avaient été réellement amoureux, j'aurais pu comprendre et pardonner, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils voulaient juste s'offrir une putain de partie de baise ! Lui qui ne m'avait jamais rejeté explicitement et elle que je connaissais depuis dix-sept ans et qui était au courant de quasiment toutes les peines qu'il m'avait causées se sont envoyés en l'air sans penser une seule seconde à ce que je pourrais ressentir si jamais je l'apprenais. Certes elle était ivre, mais pas lui. A ce moment, j'ai su que la trahison pouvait venir de partout, que mes amis ne me respectaient pas assez pour m'épargner une telle humiliation, qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas assez pour comprendre à quel point ma peine serait grande. Ils savaient tous les deux pertinemment que j'avais du mal à être rancunier avec eux. Ils savaient que je ne voudrais pas briser l'harmonie de notre petite bande malgré le mal qu'ils m'avaient fait. Alors, je suis parti. Du jour au lendemain, j'ai arrêté mes études, demandé ou plutôt exigé de mes parents qu'ils m'avancent ma part d'héritage pour m'aider à payer un petit studio. Je leur ai dit qu'ils me devaient bien ça après avoir passé leur vie à me comparer à un génie au point d'anéantir toute confiance en moi et que c'était ou ça ou la honte d'avoir un fils mendiant dans la ville. Voilà comment j'ai atterri ici, à Konoha.

-Et tes amis que sont-ils devenus ?

-Oh, eux, ils sont toujours soudés. Je les revois quelques fois quand je rends visite à mes parents, mais ils ne reconnaissent plus en moi l'ami d'enfance qu'ils ont eu.

-Et Karin et Sasori n'ont jamais rien dit ?

-Non. D'ailleurs ils sont très mal à l'aise quand je viens les voir et je me délecte de leur malaise. Ils ont toujours peur que je révèle aux autres quels salauds hypocrites ils sont. Je crois que Suigetsu sait ou a deviné quelque chose, mais lorsqu'il est venu ici il y a quatre ans pour en parler avec moi, je lui ai paru si inaccessible qu'il est reparti le lendemain.

-Mais comment es-tu arrivé à la conclusion que tu n'étais pas fait pour l'amour ? Et comment es-tu passé d'un petit studio à ce duplex ? Ah et puis tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu avais installé cette photo dans ton bureau ! Et…

-Stop ! Chaque chose en son temps ! Quand je suis parti, j'étais brisé. Je n'avais plus confiance en personne et encore moins en moi. En un an, je me suis replié sur moi-même, j'ai construit une épaisse carapace, mais la solitude me rongeait. Alors j'ai compris que comme j'étais incapable de faire confiance à qui que ce soit pour le moment, je devrais pour un temps privilégier les aventures sans lendemain. C'est ce que j'ai fait pendant six mois, mais quand j'ai voulu autre chose, je me suis aperçu qu'aussi fort que j'essayais les hommes que je fréquentais ne s'intéressaient jamais très longtemps à moi. La plus longue relation que j'ai jamais eue a duré trois mois, une semaine après, Orochimaru est parti en disant que j'étais juste un bon coup, mais qu'il avait trouvé son véritable amour ailleurs.

-Le salaud ! cracha Naruto en serrant les poings.

Sasuke embrassa ses phalanges jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme puis reprit tranquillement :

-Justement. Il ne m'aurait pas convenu. Il était trop sournois pour moi.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi…

-Shhhh… l'interrompit gentiment Sasuke en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Maintenant, je t'ai toi !

Devant le sourire affectueux du brun, Naruto s'attendrit et s'apaisa ce qui permit à son amant de répondre :

-Pour répondre à ta deuxième question, c'est grâce à mon frère si j'en suis là à présent.

-Ah bon ? Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas et que tu lui étais indifférent.

-Pas vraiment. En fait j'étais jaloux de lui et de l'attention que mes parents lui portaient. Quant à lui, il m'aimait, mais ne savait pas quoi faire pour se rapprocher de moi. Il était conscient que nos parents étaient injustes et c'est pour ça qu'il est parti de la maison aussi tôt. Il voulait que je m'épanouisse loin de lui pour que papa et maman voient de quoi j'étais capable. Je ne me suis pas vraiment épanoui, mais c'est vrai que ma vie a été plus simple après son départ.

-Donc c'est lui qui t'a acheté ce duplex ?

-Non. En fait, il est venu me voir trois mois après mon départ de Kiri. Je n'avais pas encore trouvé de job, mais je n'en cherchais pas vraiment. A cette époque je ne parlais plus à personne. J'avais l'impression que si j'ouvrais la bouche, seul un long hurlement sortirait. Je passais mes journées à noircir des pages et des pages. Il m'a dit que nos parents étaient encore choqués par la scène que je leur avais faite avant mon départ. Il s'est excusé pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir, m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et est resté quelques jours avec moi. Je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole durant toute la durée de son séjour. Je l'écoutais meubler le silence et quand j'en avais assez, je partais m'isoler dans ma chambre où j'écrivais pour soulager ma peine et ma colère. Après son départ, j'ai persévéré dans ma prostration. J'ai vécu ainsi pendant un mois encore, puis un jour, il a de nouveau débarqué à l'improviste en m'annonçant posément qu'il avait montré certains de mes textes à une maison d'édition dont il est propriétaire sans leur dire que l'auteur était son frère, qu'ils avaient adoré et qu'ils me proposaient un contrat pour un recueil de nouvelles. Le pire, c'est que ça ne m'a fait ni chaud ni froid. J'étais à peine conscient de ce qu'il venait de m'annoncer. Alors, il décida d'employer les grands moyens. « Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé Sasu, mais je ne veux plus rester là à te regarder te détruire ! » Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit avant de me trainer chez lui contre ma volonté. Pendant deux semaines, il tenta de me faire sortir de mon apathie, mais je restais de marbre devant toutes ses tentatives. Un beau jour, il perdit patience et me gifla en hurlant si ça continuait comme ça, il me placerait dans un asile. Là, je sursautai, marmonnai un « Il n'en est pas question ! » d'une voix enrouée et m'effondrai en larmes sur le canapé. J'ai pleuré pendant des heures ce jour-là, mais ce fut la première et la dernière fois que je versai pour ceux qui m'avaient trahi. Finalement, j'acceptai la proposition d'Itachi à condition que je puisse rester anonyme et qu'il soit le seul au courant de mon activité. Il n'a toujours pas compris pourquoi, mais il respecte mon choix. C'est lui qui se charge de transmettre tous mes manuscrits et les réponses aux quelques interviews que j'accepte de donner. Même mes parents ne sont pas au courant de mon activité.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je me dévoile bien trop dans mes écrits ! C'est comme ça que tu as su pour ma carapace. Je ne veux pas que mes proches sachent à quel point j'ai souffert à cause d'eux, je ne veux pas me montrer vulnérable devant des gens en qui je n'ai pas confiance. Je ne veux plus qu'on piétine mes sentiments.

-Je comprends. L'écriture est ton jardin secret n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. L'écriture m'a sauvé. Elle peuple ma solitude. Je m'évade grâce à elle et j'échappe aux ombres faufilantes* (NDA : dédicace à Phoguy !) de mon passé en créant mon propre paradis* (NDA : dédicace à mon Oiseau de paradis !).

-J'empêcherai quiconque de venir la souiller alors ! chuchota Naruto amoureusement.

Et pour la énième fois de la soirée, Sasuke sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues, mais cette fois, c'était des larmes de joie qui transfiguraient son visage d'ange. Il savait. Il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en cet homme d'exception qui avait su voir au-delà des apparences, au-delà de sa carapace polaire et qui avait appris à l'aimer malgré tous ses défauts et ses complexes. Le brun commençait même à croire que lui aussi était destiné à connaître les joies du grand Amour. Pour la première fois de toute son existence, il avait confiance en lui-même. Aussi, il demanda dans un sourire heureux :

-Alors tu acceptes de me donner une seconde chance ?

-Non, nous allons recommencer à zéro sans faux-semblant ! Ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant son bien-aimé s'assombrir. Mais répond quand même à ma dernière question. Pourquoi cette photo alors que tu ne voulais pas t'attacher, alors que tu étais prêt à me laisser partir ?

-Euh… Ben en fait, cette pièce est une sorte de sanctuaire où j'ai rassemblé tout ce qui me rappelle celui que je suis réellement et quand tu m'as envoyé cette photo, j'ai longtemps hésité, mais plus je la regardais et plus je me disais qu'avec toi, j'aimerais bien être tout le temps le jeune homme heureux et tendre de cette photo. Parce que pendant ces sept mois tu m'as réappris à vivre en faisant fondre petit à petit la glace qui entourait mon cœur, tu m'as redonné confiance dans l'avenir et les hommes, tu m'as fait espérer l'amour au point que j'ai eu envie de changer pour me montrer à toi sous mon vrai jour. J'ai placé ce cliché ici pour m'encourager, mais je n'avais pas osé jusqu'à ce soir. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu aimes le vrai moi : niais, excessivement sensible et romantique. En plus je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Je ne pouvais pas changer du jour au lendemain. Ça aurait été trop brutal et tu aurais pensé que j'étais schizophrène ! Et…

-Oh Sasu ! l'interrompit tendrement Naruto. J'aime tout de toi. Ta froideur, comme ta lumière chaleureuse. N'en doute plus jamais d'accord ?

Le brun acquiesça et demanda :

-Alors tu veux vraiment rester avec moi ?

-Puisque je te le dis ! soupira le blond en songeant, que décidément il aurait encore bien du travail pour convaincre Sasuke de sa propre valeur.

-Mais tu sais, je ne serai peut-être pas toujours comme ça !

-Comme quoi ?

-Ben aussi démonstratif ! Je vais avoir besoin de temps et…

-Je sais Sasu, mais je t'accorderai tout le temps qu'il te faudra parce que je sais une chose…

-Quoi ?

-Il n'y a qu'ensemble que nous pouvons atteindre le bonheur. Je ne veux plus te quitter Sasuke. Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'épaulerai et t'aimerai de mon mieux ! C'est une promesse que je te fais !

Et Naruto scella ce serment du plus délicieux des baisers qui fut suivi d'un autre et d'encore un autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que :

-Naru… souffla Sasuke d'une voix haletante en se détachant péniblement du blond.

-Sasu, grogna celui-ci d'une voix passablement frustrée, je n'aurais jamais pensé te dire ça un jour, mais ne peux-tu pas te taire deux minutes pour que nous puissions enfin finir ce que nous avons commencé dans l'entrée de ton immeuble ?

Le petit brun se mit à pouffer puis dit d'une voix tendrement ironique :

-Je ne suis pas sûr que deux minutes suffisent pour ce que tu as en tête…

Vaincu, Naruto soupira, se redressa, s'éloigna prudemment de son amant qu'il dévorait des yeux tel un ours convoitant un appétissant pot de miel et fit d'une voix lasse :

-Bien alors dis ce que tu as à dire, mais je te préviens que je te ferai payer cette attente au centuple.

Sasuke sourit sadiquement, les yeux brillants d'expectatives. Il se leva et s'approcha de son blond préféré en ondulant outrageusement des hanches. Puis, il se passa sensuellement la langue sur les lèvres, s'installa à califourchon sur son amant, entoura son cou de ses bras et annonça en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Je t'aime Naruto Uzumaki et je promets de tout faire pour être digne de toi un jour.

-Idiot ! rigola Naruto très ému. Tu l'es déjà amplement.

Puis, pour fêter dignement cette splendide déclaration, il le renversa sur les poufs et fit de son corps un autel consacré à leur amour.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, lui-même n'aurait rien pu ajouter à la beauté de la scène. Le paradis de ses écrits, il était en train de le vivre…


End file.
